People suffering myopia, astigmatism, or presbyopia need to wear suitable glasses to adjust their vision. The currently available glasses are designed based on ergonomics to minimize the wearer's discomfort due to wearing the glasses over a prolonged time. For this purpose, the temples of the glasses are usually bendable or finely adjustable.
A pair of glasses typically includes two lenses set in two rims connected to each other via a bridge, and two temples separately connected at front ends to two lateral outer ends of the rims by means of hinges and screws, such that the temples could be folded at the hinges toward the bridge to locate behind the rims and lenses for easy carrying and storage of the glasses when the same is not in use. An angle contained between the temple and the adjacent rim tends to increase when the glasses has been used for a long time, particularly when the wearer has a wide face. The adjustment of the angle contained between the temple and the rim is uneasy and troublesome and must be done by an artisan using suitable devices. In the case of plastic rims and temples, the artisan has to heat and thereby soften the temples, so that the temples could be finely adjusted according to the wearer's head configuration to allow comfortable wearing of the glasses. In the case of metal rims and temples, they must be adjusted using special tools to avoid spoiling the finish and appearance thereof.
There are glasses with integrally formed rims and temples made of a special metal with memory, such as titanium alloys or magnesium alloys. Such rims and temples may be readily adjusted or bent according to the wearer's head or preference but require high manufacturing cost, which is not affordable by general consumers. Moreover, some users have an allergic reaction to the special metal material with memory. Therefore, the conventional metal and plastic temples are not easily adjustable for the wearers to wear the glasses comfortably, and have the problems of expensive price and/or forming an allergen to some wearers.